percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
50 Ways To Annoy Will Solace
Statements 1 . Tell Will that Percabeth is way better than Solangelo 2 . Ask Will if he has a crush on Nico di Angelo ( Will's love interest ) 3 . Ask Will how his love affair with Nico is going 4 . Ask Will why he doesn't date anyone but Nico 5 . Ask Will why he goes all over heels for Nico 6 . Ask Will who he hasn't had an affair with yet 7 . Tell Will that you need to borrow Nico for 5 days , 7 hours and 10 minutes 8 . Tell Will that Nico would date him if Percy , Jason , Leo , Frank and Octavian didn't exist 9 . Tell Will that he is the weakest person at Camp Half Blood and you don't get why Nico would want to date Will 10 . Steal Nico away from Will 11 . Kidnap Nico and hold him for ransom 12 . Tell Will that Nico couldn't stand him so he commited suicide 13 . Convince Hades to bring Nico back to life 14 . Tell Will that Nico joined the Titans and all the campers killed him 15 . Persuade Hades to bring Nico back to life and throw Nico into Tartarus 16 . Tell Will that Nico came back to life and you went out to go to kill Nico and succeecced 17 . Bribe Hades pulled some strings and brought Nico back to life 18 . Tell Will that Nico commited suicide so he wouldn't have to see Will again 19 . Tell Will about Nico's last words 20 . Tell Will that Nico died and went to Tartarus 21 . Tell Will that Nico jumped off a cliff because Will was so ugly 22 . Tell Will that Nico got blasted by Zeus and now he is falling from a plane 23 . Tell Will that Nico is being held captive by terrorist and they'll kill Nico if he doesn't rescue Nico in the next five minutes 24 . Tell Will that Nico went snorkeling and diving into an ocean full of kerosene 25 . Tell Will that Nico is a romantic genius and that you're planning on following his actions 26 . Tell Will that Nico lost all his memories about him 27 . Tell Will that Nico went to the Titan's side 28 . Tell Will that Nico is helping the Titans 29 . Invite Will to a party with Nico 30 . When Will get there , tell Will that Nico went out with someone else 31 . Blackmail Apollo ( Will's father ) into saying that he has "foreseen" Nico went out with Percy in the middle of the party 32 . Tell Will that Nico cheated on him with Percy 33 . Pop up when Will and Nico are having "moments" 34 . Make Aphrodite kids charmspeak Nico into breaking up with Will 35 . Constantly flirting with Nico every time Will is walking by 36 . When Will get pissed off and jealous , scream "Nico never love you , anyway !!" and run away while he's distracted 37 . Tie Will up and lock him into the closet 38 . When Will yelled "Nico !!" , use your hands to cover his mouth and Nico attempts to come to the rescue 39 . When Nico attempts to come to the rescue , tell Nico that he should not interfere with the testing 40 . Tell Nico that Will's stalking him and watch as Nico kick his butt 41 . Make Nico teleport Will to Olympus 42 . Tell all the gods that Will is about to overthrow them 43 . Watch as all the gods break Will's bones and burn Will's house down 45 . Shove Apollo into River Lethe 46 . Pet Will's shoulder and say "You should make your move sooner , Will !! Apollo had become stupid after accidentally falling into River Lethe !!" 47 . Make Will write a report on how Apollo falling into River Lethe and become stupid 48 . Tell Will that Naomi Solace ( Will's mother ) was involved in a plane crash 49 . Tell Will that Naomi Solace was killed during the plane crash 50 . Tell Will that authorities and police have recover Naomi's corpse Warning : Do not hate Solangelo . If you hate Solangelo , all the fangirls will kill you Category:50 Ways Category:Humor Category:Solangelo Fanfic Category:Crude Humor